Coming home
by GunRecon 11
Summary: Rue just wants to go home. Inspired by the intro to "I'm coming home" by DIDDY


It had been supposed to be aroutine sweep of the old roads, the conduits between the Districts. Jake still couldn't believe that people were dumb enough to use them, but it still happened.

So no wonder the Capitol has so many servants.

He'd never gotten quite used to the were soundless, creeping up on you because they had no other was what he considered a perk to being a favorite field man: Less Capitol bull.

The altimeter on the pilot's control panel started to beep, meaning that they were diving steeply. Jake sighed. A problem with being a field man was that you usually end up talking to the soon to be speechless, which was another reason he hated the Capitol: Those who were punished staring him down soundlessly, in silent protest.

"Dream times over, ladies. Safeties off!" Jake flipped a switch, and watched his rifles digital display hum to life.

"You there! Jake! You can take the little one, right?" The sarge asked as the door opened.

"Yes SERGEANT!"

"Good. I'll take the rest of the squad into the woods to check for her friends."_ Yeah, you do that. Have a cigarmaybe. Not like this seems to be an ambush or anything, right?_

"Yes SERGEANT!" Jake replied. The fellow Peackeeper nodded at him, and motioned forth squad to follow him into the pine tree's .When they were gone, he turned toward the billowing red cloak of aperson, still steadily walking.

"Hey you! Turn around!" The figure did not comply, and they did not change pace. It was as if they were deaf and blind. Maybe they were.

"Hey!" Jake fired a shot at the dirt path, kicking up dust. "That was a warning shot! Stop!" At last, they did, and as Jake jogged up to them, he got a sense of how small they really were.

_Hardly 5 feet, they've got to be only 10 years old._ Jake realized with a sinking feeling. The kid usually got off with 200 whip lashes, if not being Avoxed or killed. Whoever this was had a lot of pain coming to them.

"Turn around." He asked, or ordered. He wasn't sure right then.

"Okay." It was a girls voice, and as she turned around, he saw she was dark-skinned and wearing an olive-green shirt and black shorts.

"What's you're name?" He asked, but she did not answer..

"Where are you going?" He questioned, trying another tactic.

"Home." Jake opened his holopad.

"Wheres that?"

"I'm not sure. 11, I guess. My family."

"What's your name?" Again, the girl did not respond. Jake looked up after writing defiant onto the piece of paper he was holding.

The girl now had a hand around her stomach, which was growing darker, and streaks of red were running down her pants.

"You're hurt!" He exclaimed, surprised. The girl just shook her head, and turned away.

"Hey!" Jake pulled her back, and she spun, grabbed his arm, and somehow made it burn like icy fire.

"What are you-" Jake got a good look at her face, and dropped his rifle. Sarge would kill him if he found out, but he didn't give a damn about his rifle at the moment.

"You're the...the girl from 11." Or at least similar. She had all of tiny...Rue's? Yes, she had all of Rue's features except her eyes. As he recalled, Rue had brown eyes. But this girl's eyes were empty pits of nothingness. It hurt his head to look, because it wasn't black, nor white, nor anything in between. Just...nothing

"I-how?" He looked back at her stomach, now bleeding profusely, spattering onto the ground.

"I'm going home." Jake's arm slackened, and so did hers. Before turning around again, she whistled afour-note tune, awakening the tree's on all sides. Then, she walked away. Jake watched until she disappeared over the hill, and as if on cue, the squad came through the tree's again, plugging their ears.

"I hate mockingjays." The sarge muttered."You put her in the ship?" He asked, motioning to the hovercraft.

"Nope. Shot her." He lied. "Barely 10, but she had a gun..The body's over that hill. Leave it be." The sarge walked up, and patted him on the back.

"What's done is done. We should dust-off, Snow wants us to do an escort for Mr. And in District 11. Make sure there isn't any...unrest."

"Yeah."

As they lifted off, it started to rain.

After the escort, he requested a permanent transfer to 11. He got it, and promptly turned in his rifle, his suit, and his radio to the Head Peacekeepers was not a child killer. He knew that this was wrong.

Until the day he died, a little handprint was marked on his arm. Pale white scar tissue reminded him every day of his old life, his crimes. And maybe that was Rue's final step-to make somebody understand. And then she could go home.

_I'm coming home, I'm coming home _

_Tell the World that I'm coming home _

_Let the rain wash away all the pain of yesterday _

_I know my kingdom awaits and they've forgiven my mistakes_

_I'm coming home, I'm coming home _

_Tell the World that I'm coming home_


End file.
